The present disclosure relates to a laboratory sample container carrier handling apparatus and to a laboratory system.
There is a need for a laboratory sample container carrier handling apparatus and a laboratory system providing an efficient and reliable interface between a laboratory station and an operating device where the operating device delivers samples to be analyzed by the laboratory station